Drowning
by AngeGirlmon
Summary: Lots of little ONE-SHOTS! Like: the Guardians go to the beach,but something goes wrong. OR lots of others! Themes like angst, hurt/comfort, humor, and well ANYTHING! Just no romance or pairings. Rated T to be safe.
1. At the beach

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

**Hi there everyone! I decided to write a ROTG story for fun. Enjoy!**

The Guardians had decided to go on a trip. Jack wanted to go somewhere cold, but everyone else disagreed. In the end they ended up at the beach.

While everyone was having fun in the sun, Jack stayed under an umbrella.

"Uhhhhh." Jack moaned in discomfort. "Oi! Quit yer moaning and get yer bloody arse over here!" Bunny yelled at him.

"Oh come on Jack! It's not like you're gonna melt!" Tooth said. "Yes Tooth is right. Come on Jack! Water is great!" North said in his booming voice.

'If you guys only knew.' Jack thought. He felt a tapping on his arm. Jack looked up to see Sandy stared at him concered.

"I'm okay Sandy." Jack told him. Sandy smiled then pointed behind him. Jack suddenly felt himself being picked up. "Hey! Bunny put me down!" Jack said. "Sorry mate, but I'm tired of yer complaining. Yer getting in the water." Bunny replied.

"NO! I don't want to go in the water! Please!" Jack said clinging to Bunny. "Jack vat is wrong?" North asked hearing Jack yell.

"He's fine mate. Get off me!" Bunny said tossing Jack into the water. "Help! I can't-" Jack said before going under. Everyone started to worry when he didn't come up.

"Jack? JACK? Guys what if he can't swim?" Tooth asked in a hurry. "I vill get him!" North said running over and pulling Jack out. Jack started to cough out water. North put him on a towel.

"Sweet tooth are you okay?" Tooth asked Jack gently. "I'm **gasp** fine **gasp** Tooth" Jack said breathing deeply. Sandy formed an image of someone swimming and a question mark.

"Can I swim?" Jack guessed receiving a nod from Sandy. He looked up to see everyone looking at him worried. Jack sighed. "No." He said quietly. "Why didn't ya tell us mate?" Bunny asked him.

"I tried to, but I wasn't able to." Jack said. Sandy made a picture of a mini him and Jack making sandcastles. "Sandy is right. You sit on beach with him." North said. As everyone went off to do something the other Guardians wondered the same thing. 'What else is Jack hiding from us?'

**This is a ONE-SHOT but I may continue if I get a lot of reviews!**


	2. NOTICE READ!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

**Hi everyone! Wow this little story is a HIT! Thanks so much to all the reviewers! You really made me smile! I have decided to make this a...Random ONE-SHOTS! Like the stories where every chapter is different you know (execpt for arks), and the reviewers get to offer ideas. So offer! I will write a new chapter when I get some ideas from ya'll! Do you want the first chapter to be and ark? Or do you want me to do different ONE-SHOT? Thanks for reading! PEACEOUT RAINBOW TROUT!**


	3. At the beach Part 2

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ROTG SORRY

OKAY... WELL I KINDA EXPECTED CHAPTER 1 TO BE AN ARK. I'M REALLY GLAD YOU LIKED IT. NOW DON'T GET ANY IDEAS, I'M ONLY UPDATING THIS A LOT BECAUSE I HAVE THE SECOND PART IDEA. MOST UPDATES WILL BE RANDOM OK.

Jack and the Guardians left the beach after a while. Now everyone was sitting in North's workshop talking.

Jack was sitting a bit further back from everyone. He didn't hear what they were saying until started talking about him.

"Oi Frost! What are ya doing back there?" Bunny asked him. "Nothing, I don't like the heat from the fire." Jack replied.

"Sweet tooth are you okay? You seem a little distant since the incident." Tooth said worried. "I'm fine Tooth." Jack said hoping they'd drop it. Sadly fate hates him.

"Why you not learn swim Jack? You've been a spirit for vat? A few hundred years now?" North at him. "I don't like water okay! I just... freak out when I'm near it." Jack answered sighing.

"What do ya mean? Yer always hanging around that lake in Burgess mate." Bunny said. "That's different. I can handle water when it's frozen. Now can we please drop this?" Jack asked getting annoyed.

All the while Sandy was trying to get their attention. Nobody was noticing his signs, so he grabbed a nearby elf and shook him. Instantly everyone looked at him. Sandy dropped the poor elf.

"Oh Sandy! I'm sorry, we didn't notice you!" Tooth said apologising. Sandy made some signs above his head. 'We will teach Jack to swim.'

"Great idea! Swimming lessons. begin tomorrow!" North boomed. 'What have I gotten myself into this time.' Jack thought.

HOPE THIS SATISFIES YOU GUYS! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER : THE BURGESS KIDS GO TO THE WARREN. PEACE OUT RAINBOW TROUT!


	4. Welcome to the Warren Mate

**DISCLAIMER: I NOW OWN ROTG! NAH JUST KIDDING.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also to Alikay3196, for noticing where I got my ending line from! You can choose a one-shot idea for me to write as a reward! Now let's go!**

**Chapter name: Welcome to the Warren mate**

**Summary: The Burgess kids go to Bunny's Warren**

**Offered by: Nico's Girlfriend1**

Jack was hanging out with Jamie and his friends when Bunny showed up. "Bunny! Hop hop!" Sophie yelled running over to him. "Hey there ya little anklebitter."Bunny said picking her up.

"Hey kangaroo what's up?"Jack asked laughing. "I came by to see Soph." The kangaroo, I mean Bunny said ignoring Jack's nickname for him. "Hey Bunny! Can we go to the Warren? Jack's told us about it and Sophie got to go!" Jamie said begging.

"Hmm.." "Please? PLEASE?!" The kids shouted. "Alright mates, but break ANYTHING and right back home you go." Bunny said openning a tunnel. All of the kids jumping cheering.

"Woah!" "Whee!" "Mommy!" The kids shouted. You can probably guess who yelled for his mom. **Cough** Monty **Cough**. When the kids fell out into the Warren everyone laid down for a bit.

"So dizzy." said Caleb. "Uh huh." Replied Claude. "Oh wow." Jamie saidd looking around. There was flowers and eggs everywhere. "Hop hop!" Sophie said running off. "Yay!" All of the other kids ran off too.

Jamie was playing with Jack. Sophie was with Bunny painting. Caleb and Claude were looking into the paint river. Pippa and Cupcake were playing with the eggs. Monty was well falling into the paint river.

**Splash** everyone came running over. Monty was in the paint river looking like a rainbow. All the other kids laughed. "Alright mate grab my hand." Bunny said pulling Monty out.

"What happened?" Pippa asked him. "Some eggs pushed me!" Monty exclaimed. "Wow Bunny aren't your eggs sure violent."Jack said. Bunny looked very mad. Then the two heard a **Poof**. Turns out while they were talking the kids ran into the dying flowers. Now everyone looked like a rainbow. Jack burst out laughing. Bunny looked shocked. "My don't you all look nice." They all turned to see Tooth and Sandy. "Uh it's not what it looks like?" Jack offered. "Bunny, why are the kids covered in paint?" Tooth asked him. "M-Me? I didn't tell the anklebitters to jump in my dyes." Bunny said. "Come on guys let's get you home." Jack said leading the kids to a tunnel. "Bye!" Everyone said

**Wow. Longest chapter yet. Hope everyone likes it! PEACE OUT RAINBOW TROUT!**


	5. SpongeBob!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

**Summary: Jack learns the Spongebob song**

**Idea from : Alikay3196**

"Where is that bloody show pony?!" Bunny yelled very annoyed. The Guardians were having a meeting and Jack was late.

"Calm down Bunny. I'm sure Jack will be here soon." Tooth said. She was getting worried. Jack was 30 minutes late.

"Tooth vis right. Have cookie." North told Bunny shoving a cookie in his face. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Oi! Get that outta me face mate! Wait... I can hear Frosty." Bunny said pushing North's arm. He strained his ears.

A wind blew open a window and Jack flew in singing.

"_Are you ready kids "Aye Aye Captain"  
I Can't hear you "AYE AYE CAPTAIN"  
Ohh...  
Who lives in a pineapple under the sea  
"Spongebob squarepants"  
Absorbant and yellow and porous is he  
"Spongebob Squarepants"  
If nautical nonsense be something you wish  
"Spongebob Squarepants"  
Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish  
"Spongebob Squarepants"  
READY  
Spongebob squarepants  
Spongebob squarepants  
Spongebob squarepants_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

_AH AHH AHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH... " _

_Jack finished the song whisting. He laughed then landed. "Hey guys sorry I'm late. I was at Jamie's watching this show. It's called SpongeBob SquarePants."_

_All of the Guardians just stared at him. Last time he got hooked on a show he was singing the theme song for a week. 'Uh oh'_

_**Sorry I haven't updated. My tablet broke and I have school. REVIEW!**_


	6. At the beach Part 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROTG IN ANY WAY

It was cold as the Guardians climbed out of the sleigh. Bunny shivered looking around at the lake. "Why do we have to do this here?" Jack asked trying to get out of the golden rope Sandy was holding him in.

"Because Jack, Burgess is where you live. What better place to learn." Tooth said flying next to him. 'If only you knew.' Jack thought sadly. "Tooth vis right. We teach you here at you home." North said walking over to the lake.

North pulled one of his swords out and stabbed it into the ice covering the lake. "Plus it's nice and cold so it'll be easier on you mate." Bunny said from below him. Sandy nodded giving Jack a thumbs up.

"B-b-but none of you guys like the cold, so how will I learn?" Jack asked still trying to get out of the rope. "Is no problem. Sandy will help with sand ropes." North replied. He pulling a huge slab of ice off of the lake.

Sandy then made the sand rope go to the water. It slowly lowered Jack into the water. "AH! It's wet!" Jack screamed thrashing around. "Well what do you expect ya bloody show pony?" Bunny said laughing.

"Swest tooth it'll be alright. Just move your arms like this. Tooth said flying around in the air. It looked like she was swimming.

TWO HOURS LATER:

"Yay! You've got it!" Tooth said cheering. Sandy had let Jack go from his sand rope. Jack was now swimming by himself. All of the Guardians cheered. Jack walked out of the water. Everyone watched as the water on him froze.

"Let's get out of here mate. I'm freezing." Bunny said. Everyone got into the sleigh and left.

YES! THE BEACH ARK IS FINISHED. TOOK ME FOREVER TO DECIDE HOW TO WRITE IT. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! SEND ME SOME MORE REQUESTS FOR THIS. MKAY BYE!


	7. Someday

DISCLAIMER:

ME: WHY DO I NEED TO SAY IT? IT JUST IS RUBBING SALT IN THE WOUND

JACK: SAY THE DISCLAIMER

ME: NEVER!

JACK: ANGEGIRLMON SAY THE DISCLAIMER OR I WILL STEAL ALL OF YOUR PLOT BUNNIES

ME: YOU ARE SO EVIL JACK! FINE I DON'T OWN ROTG DREAMWORKS OWNS IT. I ALSO DONT OWN THE SONG IT IS LILY SEVENS. HAPPY NOW?

JACK: YEP NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

*At the Pole*

Everyone was gathered at North's Workshop for a Guardian meeting. The only person missing was Jack. "Where is that bloody show pony?" Bunny said annoyed at having to wait an extra 20 minutes for Jack.

"Is not sure, maybe we should look for Jack." North said stroking his beard. "Oh what if he's hurt? My poor sweet tooth!" Tooth said flying around.

"Ve vill find Jack, do not worry Toothie. Now to sleigh!" North said standing up and knocking over an elf with a cookie tray. "Go, shoo! Get out from under boot." North told the elf as he ran away.

"Aw nah mate. I'm not riding in that flying death trap." Bunny said backing up. Sandy made a bunch of sand signs, North holding one of snow globes then throwing it and stepping through.

"Why don't we just go through a snow globe?" Tooth asked him. Sandy nodded at her and smiled. "That is good idea Sandy, vet us go." North smiled and pulled out a snow globe. "I say Jack lake" He said before throwing it.

It opened up and they could see Jack's frozen lake on the other side. Tooth flew in first followed by Sandy. Then Bunny and North came through.

*At the Lake*

"Jack? Jack?" Tooth called out. "Hold up a sec mate, I can hear someone. Is Jack singing?" Bunny said shocked.

Everyone went quiet and listened. Sure enough they could hear Jack singing. They all walled closer to the lake and saw Jack fly down from a tree. He landed on the lake and keep singing.

The Guardians realized that Jack didn't know they were there so they keep quiet. Jack finished his song and started a new ohe.

"I look up at the moon in the quiet of night,

as the snow begins to fall, i've just arrived"

The guardians realized Jack was singing about himself.

"In the town where it began, in the town where the ice of the pond cracked and I emerged."

Everyone looked shocked. "He came out of the lake?" Buny whispered in shock.

"It's the town where I learned I don't really exist,

to these kids who grow up, who have their own kids."

"Oh sweet tooth" Tooth whispered with tears filling up her eyes.

"Always stuck on the sidelines, always watched by the bright eyes of a moon who never talks back"

North moved forward to go stop Jack and give him a hug. Sandy shot out a sand whip and stopped him. Tooth and Bunny also tried to go comfort Jack. Sandy was having trouble holding them all back.

"But I've given up on being sad."

All of them stopped at that and stood still.

"Because someday things will change."

Jack started to slide around on the lake make frost appear.

"I can see the people turning, looking up to watch me,

smiling waving as I fly far overhead"

Sandy smiled knowing how much Jack still wanted to be seen by people.

"And I can hear the children laughing, and running trying to catch me,

tossing snowballs, making forts, trekking up hills holding sleds."

This time Bunny smiled. Of course Jack wanted them to do snow day activities. 'Bloody show pony' he thought.

"And maybe for now it's just a dream,

but someday they're gonna believe in me"

Jack finished and smiles up at Manny. North steps out and says "They vill Jack, ve vill make sure of it."

To this day Bunny still teases Jack about how he screamed, jumped up into the air, and fell in a snow bank.

"Sweet tooth are you alright?" Tooth asked pulling him out. "How long have you guys been there?" Jack asked as Bunny and Sandy came out.

"Long enough mate. I didn't know ya could sing." Bunny said smiling. Sandy made some sand signs at Jack. "I sing good?" Jack asked. Sandy smiled and nodded.

"Sandy is right, good singer very good." North boomed and laughed. Jack blushed purple and turned his head down. Tooth smilied and flew up to Jack.

"I promise you sweet tooth, we will get more kids to believe in you." She told him softly. "Thank you." Jack said. "Is all good now? Great let go back to pole." North said pulling out another snow globe.

He through it and everyone but Jack through.

Jack looked up at the moon and said "All I need is them to believe in me." Then he too walked into the snow globe.

DONE! THIS IDEA JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD. THE SONG IS SOMEDAY THINGS WILL CHANGE ROTBTD BY LILY SEVEN. THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. This Is War Part 1

**Helloooo everybody! *Dodges Tomatoes* DON'T HURT ME! I offer a peace offering of a new chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Drowning Chapter 8: This Is War**

**Idea From: Angelicat2**

Jack laughed as Wind carried him to North's workshop. He watched snow that fell from the sky get caught in Wind's hold. Slowly the workshop came into view. It's light reflecting off of the pure white snow.

Jack saw an open window and motioned for Wind to take him to it. He flipped through it and into the Globe Room. Wind settled around him, barely but Jack could still feel her. Jack looked around the empty room wondering where everyone was.

Swinging his staff over his shoulder Jack walked around the room. The fireplace was lit giving the room a redish glow. Jack moved toward the couch and took a seat. "Where are they?" He said to himself peering around the rest of the room.

Moving toward the door, he listened for an footsteps. Nothing. Jack pulled away and shrugged. He turned to look at the globe, admiring all the lights. 'Hopefully soon I'll have a lot of believers like that.' Jack let out a small chuckle as he turned to look around once more.

Jack stopped and looked back at a table. Or more specifically what was on the table. Jack grinned to himself. "Oh this is gonna be fun."

_BUNNY'S POV_

Bunny grumbled to himself as he crawled out of his tunnel. "Why does the pole have to be so bloody freezin'?" He shivered as he walked toward North's Workshop. He stepped inside and shook himself off.

'Next time I'm tunnelin' in here. I will not walk through that freezin' snow again.' Bunny thought as he walked to the Globe Room for the Guardian meeting. The pole was oddly quiet, no sounds of the yeti's working or the elf's messing around.

Bunny stiffed outside of the door to the Globe Room. His ear's twitched as he listened for any sounds. Nothing. Everything was qui- There! It was faint but he could hear someone breathing. Bunny zeroed in on the sound.

The breaths were soft and slow. If not for Bunny being a Pooka and having his amazing hearing he would not have heard it at all. Bunny kept his guard up and slowly opened the door. There was nobody inside. He took a few hesitant steps inside.

Bunny turned and looked around the room. The room had a redish glow from the fireplace. "Oi. Any of you dingos here?" he called out. Only the silence answered him. Bunny slowly relaxed his shoulders.

Suddenly something wet fell on him. Bunny let out a very _manly_ squeal as he jumped away. He stood on guard as he looked at the shimmered white liquid on the floor. He glanced down at himself and found his body covered in it.

Bunny slowly sniffed his arm. "Is this….paint?!" He cried out. Then he heard someone laughing. Bunny's head snapped up to look at the source of the noise. Jack was sitting above the door frame holding two buckets.

He could tell one had held the white paint. The other had shimmering sprinkles on the edges. Glitter. Bunny growled at Jack as he continued to laugh. "Aw man! You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!" Jack said between laughs.

Bunny tensed and then jumped toward the winter spirit. Jack quickly moved out of the way. He hovered on the air jump out of Bunny's reach. "Gottcha!" He cheered before flying out of an open window.

Bunny rushed towards it and cried out into the snowy night.

"_THIS MEANS WAR!"_

**And there you have it! Leave a review about what you thought! Till next time! PEACE OUT RAINBOW TROUT!**


	9. This Is War Part 2: Totally Worth It

Jack P.O.V.

I sat in a tree at "my" lake. Well at least that's what everyone calls it. _'_Everyone who can see me_.' _I thought sadly to myself. I'm still invisible to most people, although I am slowly gaining new believers. Jamie and the gang tell the other kids stories about me often, and the other guardians are really helping out while doing their own work.

Speaking of the guardians there should be a meeting starting in a little bit. "Might as well head over now." I say to myself as I jump on the Wind. "Take me to North's Workshop." I tell it, as Wind carries me to my destination. "Can't wait to see what Bunny has got." I smirk remembering the events that took place last week.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Aw man! You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!" I said laughing at Bunny, who stood there with white paint and glitter coating him. I watched as Bunny tensed up, then I quickly fly out of the way of his jump. "Gotcha!" I said with a smirk as I hovered just out of his reach._

_I then turned towards an open window and flew out. Laughing to myself and feeling Wind wrap around me, I almost missed Bunny's final comment. "THIS MEANS WAR!" Still smiling to myself I think happily 'Bring it on Cottontail.'_

_END FLASHBACK_

I shake my head to clear my thoughts as I approached North's place. I head to an open window and land on the floor in the Globe room. I look around seeing Sandy and North talking, well signing and talking, by the fireplace.

I move over to them being careful not to sit to close to the fire. "Jack! Good to see you. Others be here soon." North says welcoming me. "Alright." I say waiting for Tooth and Bunny to get here. About ten minutes later I'm talking with North and Sandy, when Tooth flies in.

"Sorry I'm late! I was helping my girls finish organize the tooth boxes." She says looking breathless. "Is fine Toothie. Bunny still not here, so we wait." North tells her. Tooth nods and then begins to give orders to the fairies flying around her.

I turn to look at the door as Bunny stomps in with ice coating his fur. "Bloody freezing!" He exclaims moving to sit close to the fireplace. "Finally Kangaroo. We've been waiting forever!" I say with fake annoyance in my voice.

Bunny turns to look at me and opens his mouth to reply, but Tooth beats him to it. "Now, now let's not fight. We have business to discuss." And with that we begin our usual meeting. Bunny and Norths argue about holidays, Tooth talk to Sandy, while I sit here watching them silently.

'Well might as well get comfy' I think to myself as I relax into my seat. I slowly close my eyes and slip into dreamland.

Bunny P.O.V.

"COLD! COLD! COLD!" I scream as I jump out of my tunnel into the snow outside of North's place. Every time I try to tunnel into the workshop I end up out here in this stupid snow! Only Frostbite could enjoy something so freaking cold.

We have another meeting right now, and I'm actually late too. I was busy painting some of my goodies when I noticed the time. Besides, frostbite is always around 30 minutes late so I'll be fine.

I stomp inside the workshop ignoring Phil who was trying to yell at me for all the snow. I just keep walking to the globe room wanting to warm up by the fireplace. Walking into the room I look over to see everyone else is already here. Even Jack surprisingly.

"Bloody freezing!" I exclaim moving to sit close to the warm fireplace. "Finally Kangaroo. We've been waiting forever!" Jack says sounding annoyed. I turn towards him with the intent to yell at him for being a hypocrite, due to the fact he is almost always late.

I'm pretty sure Tooth knew that we were going to start fighting so she intervened. "Now, now let's not fight. We have business to discuss." She called out before I could speak. And with that we began our usual meeting.

We have so many of these now that there isn't enough to talk about. Within about half an hour we are just chatting casually. Tooth is talking to Sandy about how kids are so cute when they sleep, or something like that. North is arguing that his holiday is better than mine again.

I mean seriously! We all know that Easter is the best holiday there is, so he should just give up! But nope he still argues even though it's pointless. One of these days I'll show him. Then he will finally get that Christmas cannot beat Easter.

I glance over at Jack wondering why he's so quiet. "Huh. He's asleep." I say aloud by accident. Tooth immediately turns and starts to coddle him. "Awwww! Jack looks so cute when he's sleeping!" A few of the baby teeth who were floating around her fainted.

"Be more quiet Tooth. Would not want to wake him up. Let Jack sleep more." North said trying to calm her down. As Tooth moved back to her previous seat an idea formed in my head. 'Oh revenge is sweet' I think with a evil grin

Jack P.O.V.

I was having such an amazing dream. I was skating around my pond and there were dolphins floating next to me. I laughed reaching out to pet one of them. Right before my hand could touch its side the ice broke from beneath me.

I woke up in an instant feeling something wet covering me. Opening my eyes I could only see the color orange. A bright, neon orange covering me from head to toe. "What the heck?!" I cry out jumping up. "Why am I covered in paint?!" I yell trying to brush it off. I only succeeded in smearing it even more.

Hearing laughter I turn to see Bunny laughing his furry butt off. "Hahaha! Pay back Frostbite!" He cheered. "Bunny! That was not nice! Say sorry to Jack!" Tooth tried to reprimand him. Without thinking I tackled Bunny.

He instantly tried to throw me off. I rubbed the paint on my hoodie all over his fur before jumping off. "What the heck you bloody dingo!" Bunny cried out looking at all the orange paint on his arms and chest.

As I started to laugh Tooth turned on me too. As she yelled at us both for being foolish and made us both clean up all the paint I could only think one thing.

'Totally worth it'

**YAY! My longest chapter yet! Sorry that it's late, my laptop broke down. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. Leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter. Also I could use some more ideas, so keep them coming! Till next time JA NE!****!**


End file.
